I Can't Stop Loving You
by Me.Nay
Summary: I have to show some composure! For her! The girl that I, Daisuke Niwa, swore to myself just yesterday that I would confess my love to! Whoever's reading this, please, help me confess my love to Riku Harada! The girl that I can't stop thinking about!


**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **I wrote this 'cause I wanted to see if I could write something under one thousand words. I failed. Well, at least it wasn't that big of a disappointment. This story is all about Daisuke's love for Riku! So, please enjoy and review or comment if you can! Thank you!

* * *

**I Can't Stop Loving You**

* * *

"Riku!" I shouted nervously through the hallway. Riku Harada turned slightly around until she saw me standing a few feet away from her. Her angelic face threw me off guard and I felt like crumbling to the ground. Still! I have to show some composure! For her! The girl that I swore to myself just yesterday that I would confess my love to!

"Oh, Daisuke! What's up?" she asked as she strode on over to me gracefully. If this was a shojo manga, then there would be a million sparkles surrounding her beautifully stunning smile. My heart pounded against my chest, causing my nervousness to strike myself at full speed.

Oh no! Why am I getting nervous now?! Idiot! Remember: composure!

"A-ah! Nothing! Hahahaha!" I laughed embarrassingly. I rubbed the back of my head as I backed away from the girl who captured my heart. "Uh, see ya!" I shouted as I ran for it.

Idiot! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just say that she's the one who I love the most?! Why?!

As I ran away from Riku, I saw Takeshi standing next to the window. Crap! I gotta run faster if I want to avoid him! I can't let him see me this red in the face! I put the peddle to the metal and ran faster than I ever did before.

"Yo! Daisuke! Where've you been?! I've been looking all over for-" Was all I heard from Takeshi as I sped away from him, leaving him literally in the dust.

As soon as I exited the school and ran to the back, I stopped to catch my breath. I leaned my back against a tree and faced the blue sky. I sighed. If only my personality was as free and open as the sky, then maybe I could face Riku as a man and tell her how I feel.

Oh man, it's just…

"I like her so much." I mumbled to myself, placing my hand against my face.

"Like who so much?" came a voice from behind.

"Wha?!" I cried, surprised that anyone was in the area with me. When I turned to see who it was, I realized that it was Riku!

"R-R-R-Riku?! How-how long have you been standing there?!" I asked desperately. Oh, god! Did she over hear me?! What am I saying?! Of course she did! Oh no!

Horror and dread flew across my thoughts as I imagined myself getting rejected from Riku.

"_What? I'm sorry Daisuke, but I don't see you that way…"_ said my imaginary version of Riku innocently.

No… No… No! This can't be happening!

"Daisuke! Are you even listening to me?!" shouted Riku angrily.

My train of thought collided and I was brought back to reality. Riku's arms were placed against her hips and she was also glaring at me with those majestic brown eyes of her.

I felt my eyes being drawn into her eyes. Ahh, the shojo sparkles are back!

"Why did you suddenly run away from me? Did I do something to you?" Riku asked with a sigh.

"No! You didn't do anything at all! In fact, you did everything you needed to do with perfection!" I cried.

A moment of silence.

What did I just say?! 'You did everything you needed to do… WITH PERFECTION?!' Daisuke, what did you _just_ say?!

Suddenly, I heard a soft giggle, and then laughter. I stared at Riku with wide eyes as she smiled at me; her stunning laughter filling in the empty spaces of air around us.

"Daisuke, what are you talking about?" she laughed joyously.

Oh… Seeing her happy like this, what was I trying to do? Why was I making such a fuss about telling her my feelings? All I want is to make her happy, smile, and laugh… to make her really, really happy.

Riku's laughter stopped, and she looked at me with eyes of determination suddenly. Seeing her like this, I felt uneasy. I asked her, "Riku, what's wrong?"

She simply shook her head, looking down at her shoes. "Um, you know… There was something I had to tell you. I've been thinking about it since yesterday, and I… um."

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

What was she talking about?

"I swore to myself that I would tell you today," she said quietly. Taking in a deep breath, she looked me in the eyes and said, with such conviction in her voice, "Daisuke, I… You're the one I love the most!"

Time, please stop for us. I prayed within my heart for this moment to last an eternity.

I placed my hand atop Riku's soft cheeks, caressing her with kindness as she rested her own hands atop mine. I realized just how small her hands were. I wanted to protect them, always.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Riku-"

I took her in my arms, embarrassing her tightly, securely, and lovingly. I could just die right now.

"Riku." I whispered softly.

"Daisuke?" Riku replied, her voice shaking.

I felt her arms wrap around me also.

I just could just die right now.

"I too, love you the best."

"What's this?! What's this?! A hot romance scene?!" shouted a voice from within the bushes.

Riku and I immediately separated from each other as fast as lightening. Oh man, my face feels red and my body can't stop shaking! Gaah! Who was the idiot that interrupted us?! I turned my attention toward the bushes and out jumped Takeshi with a camera stuck to his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Continue! Continue! Don't mind me! This'll be an exclusive scoop for next week's school paper! Daisuke, do you best friend a favor!" Takeshi shouted, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"H-how long have you been standing there with that camera?!" Riku shouted angrily.

"Oh, not that long," laughed Takeshi as he took a picture of Riku's scowling face.

"Riku, let's go." I said.

"H-huh?"

I took Riku's hand and directed her away from Takeshi. Even though it was embarrassing, and even though I couldn't show my red face to her, at least I was holding her hand.

"Hey! Where're you guys going?!" Takeshi shouted furiously.

As Riku and I both walked back to school, I felt her hand wrap around mine tenderly. I squeezed her hand and then pulled her in near me.

Using the last of my courage, I kissed her cheek.

I can't help it; I just can't stop loving you.


End file.
